


The Blind

by RedDeerInHeadlights



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description, Guns, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knives, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Trans Female Character, Trans Tanya, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDeerInHeadlights/pseuds/RedDeerInHeadlights
Summary: The Blind is an organization that experiments on children, the reason has yet to be revealed. But that's what a small group of rebels intend to find out.The rebels are all from dark pasts after a mysterious government takes over their little island, Northpast. The Blind started to kidnap children, the organization ruined their lives along with the rest of their people. Now it's up to the brave to save them all from total devastation and prevent The Blind from getting off the Island.Follow the story of the last thing standing in the way of The Blind and their secret goal.





	1. Out Of Breath

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing, so if anyone is reading this and knows what they are doing please leave a comment on how I can improve. Thank you for reading, enjoy!

He ran, ran until he couldn’t feel his legs anymore.

‘I can’t stop running, not now, not ever,’ he thought.

Hide

Wind in his face, leaves in his hair. He fell, twisting his ankle, dogs barking in the distance. Not caring about the shooting pain going through his body, he ran, not looking back. Eyes going left and right, trying to find somewhere to hide.

Hide, hide!

He saw a hole under a tree, running towards it without a second thought. Covering himself with leaves, mud and sticks to hide the scent of sweat and blood. Breathing hard, covering his mouth with his right, and only, hand. Feet and paws coming closer, fear rising in him. He heard gears turning, not wanting to get caught by the blind and their mutts, he didn’t move away from the noise. The floor under him fell, making him instinctively squeezed his eyes shut. He felt like it went on forever, but there was a bottom, he would know, he landed face first into it.

Scrambling to sit himself up, a voice greeted him.

“Hey, slow your roll, don’t hurt yourself even more.” Finding himself calmed by the boy’s voice, he slowed, eyes adjusting to the light. “The names Roy, Roy Belyea, and your name?” Roy asked.

“I...I don’t know” he croaked out the best he could. Roy didn’t seem fazed by his statement, in fact, he looked like he understood.

His expression turned into fury, seeing that the other had only the use of one hand.

“Come on,” Roy said, “the others are going to want to meet you.” He held his hand out for the small boy on the floor, helping him to his feet, but stopped when he noticed pain on his face. “What’s wrong?” Roy asked, his voice laced with worry.

“My ankle…” the boy said softly. Roy looked down at the now swelling foot with concern. Without hesitation, Roy swept the boy off the ground, settling him in his arms bridal style. The boy squeaked out a small sound, but gave no protest. Roy went right to the small infirmary the base has, instead of following orders to go to the meeting room.

Turning to his back, without disturbing the kid in his arms, Roy pushed the door to the infirmary open.

“Hey, Claire, I’m gonna need some help here!” Claire Laity, a 15 year old African American girl, turned her head to see Roy holding a small boy in his hands. She got up walking to a cabinet with medical supplies. Roy had already set the boy down onto a cot when she turned back to them. She noticed that the new kid only had his right hand, the other looked like it was professionally removed.

She filled a cup with water and a sleeping pill, handing the pill to the kid, he looked at Roy with concern.

“It’s okay,” Roy told the boy, “it’s so that you don’t feel any pain, you’ll wake up in a few hours, you need the sleep.” He smiled at the small boy with kindness, but he still didn’t look convinced. “I’ll be here when you wake up, okay? I’ll make sure nothing happens to you.” The boy seemed sure he was safe now. He took the pill from Claire, putting it in his mouth, happy to drink the water to soften his dry throat. Claire started to work on the small cuts on his limbs, as he slowly fell into a warm darkness.


	2. Meeting Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect anyone to read this but apparently someone has, so thank you  
> Enjoy!

“So,” Claire started, “we gonna talk about his hand or lack of?” Roy looked at her, then the boy’s left arm, it was beat red and a little swollen.

“They most likely cut it off, I don’t know why, but it’s sick” He spat out with hatred towards the Blind. Claire looked at the infuriated boy, he was wearing a plain T-shirt, cargo pants and army boots they had scored a long time ago. His short brown hair moved with the movements of his head, his hand resting on the newcomer’s shoulder. Finishing up cleaning the boy’s cuts, she went to see if she could do anything about the boy’s missing hand.

“Can you go talk to Sejun about making a prosthetic for him?” Claire said without looking up.

“He’s in a meeting with the others.” He replied, before realizing he’s supposed to be in there with them. “Shit…” He said quietly.

“Language” Claire said to empty space, for Roy had already left. She knew this since he didn’t retort back with an insult. Looking in the face of the younger one in front of her she whispered, “What did they do to you?”

Roy was running down the hallways taking sharp lefts and rights, he almost smashed right into the door to the meeting if Tanya Petrov hadn’t opened it. The Russian didn’t look pleased with his late appearance, her bushy eyebrows pulling towards each other, while her blond hair swayed as she walked back to her assigned seat.

“Well speak of the devil, you have an excuse for being late, again?” Luis Benetti asked, his brow raised. The boy in front of everyone standing with athourthy, considering he’s the leader of the bunch.

Roy looked to the others, Tanya cleaning a few of her favorite knives. Sejun Han, the nerd, had his portable computer open to some code he couldn’t understand. Then there was Andrew Murphy, the big teddy bear looking at him with soft understanding.

These were the rebels, a small group of kids, who would have thought.

“I got held up” he said while going towards Sejun, Luis made a small sound, not satisfied with that answer.

“With what, exactly?” he said with a sneer.

Roy looked him in the eyes before replying, “ A kid came down the tree trunk, sir.” Making everyone tense up.

“Where are they now?” Luis said walking towards the door.

“In the infirmary” Roy said, following his leader with the rest behind them.


	3. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter  
> Enjoy!

_ The water surrounding me was comforting, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t open my eyes. I could breath, but it was shallow. Why was breathing so hard to concentrate on? I flex my right foot, then my left, going on to my right hand and then something went wrong with the left. I couldn’t feel anything, I was so confused that I had to open my eyes, but I couldn’t. _

_ “What happened-him?” A voice, I could hear a voice, who was it? _

_ “I don’t-but he-beaten to the-of concussion” Another voice, a girl, they are talking about me. I’m so tired, I should go back to sleep, in the comforting water. _


	4. The Newbie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no set update schedule, good luck

“What happened to him?” Luis questined Claire.

“I don’t know exactly, but he seems to have been beaten by more than one person. He has cuts from blunt objects, most likely just sharp twigs from up above.” Claire moves to hold a cool wet cloth to the sleeping boy’s head, “he has many bruises in the shape of large hands, probably the person he was running from. His feet are badly scratched up from no footwear, as well as a twisted ankle. Whoever had him also amputated his left hand. I’ve cleaned up all his cuts and wrapped his ankle along with any open wounds.”

“The kid is gonna be alright after all this, right Claire?” Andrew asked with a worried tone. Claire nodded, but didn’t seem so confident in her response, she didn’t even look up at him.

Luis looked worried for a second, then asked,”Is there any sign his bruises are from...sexual abuse?” Everyone turned to him, then turned to Claire who had turned a shade lighter.

“I’ll have to check, but I hope to find nothing like that, Sir” She stated with urgency. Luis didn’t look less worried from her words, but took it as is.

“I want you to check now, everyone else leave” Luis insisted as he started to gently push his team out of the room, but Roy had stood his ground staring at the sleeping boy. “Roy, now” he repeated, leaving no room for discussion. Roy, reluctantly, turned and left Claire to her work.

As he walked out he felt this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if he were to throw up right at that moment, Sejun brought him out of his thoughts.

“Did you need me?” He asked in a quiet voice, Roy turned to him and nodded, not trusting himself enough to speak. Sejun lead him to his lab, deep into their underground base where there were tables full of unfinished projects, going straight to his computer. “Alright, what did you need?” he said as he cracked his fingers.


	5. Little Rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is my last pre-written chapter, gonna have to get to work on the next few chapters heh

Roy swallowed before responding, “is there any way you would be able to make a fully capable robotic hand?”

Sejun looked up at him, narrowing his eyes, “of course I can but it'll take awhile, stuff like that needs to be gently made so it doesn't malfunction.”

Roy looked overjoyed, patting Sejun on his shoulder, throwing a quick thank you before leaving him to his delicate work. Walking back to the meeting room, he felt on edge, maybe it was just the situation? 

Once he creeped in he came face to face with none other than Luis Benetti, the leader of their little group, the one person who could punish the others for their actions.

“Roy,” he stated, “I'd like for you to write a report on the incident, to give me the whole story, and to explain to me why you were at the tree entrance this morning” he finished with a glare.

Roy stiffened, “of course, sir, I'll have it to you in the hour.”

Luis chuckled, patting Roy on the back before saying, “I'll give you three, don't stress too much about it, just make sure you do it.” He left without another word, leaving a smiling Roy behind him.

It may be hard for a 16 year old boy to listen to another one, but Luis has a lot more experience under his belt. He's been through more then Roy, so he has the other's respect, sometimes you can even see him smiling and relaxing like a real teenager. Then the next second he's full 'big strong leader’ mode, at least that's what Andrew calls him. 

Speaking of which, he should be with Tanya in the training room, they spar whenever possible, those workaholics. Roy goes straight there, ignoring the work he was given in favor of human interaction, he always gets too chatty without it. Walking the long hallways he makes it to the training room door, banging on it loudly to alert the others not to throw anything at him. He opens the door, freezing when he hears a thunk right next to his ear, turning he discovers it to be a knife. Looking back at a smiling Andrew and a blank faced Tanya.

“Tanya, I knocked on the door!” he shouts, grabbing the knife out of the door, walking towards the pair. He outstreaches his hand to return the knife, Tanya taking it with ease.

“I guess I didn’t hear you, maybe you should knock louder next time,” she states, walking to her water bottle. Andrew chuckles, earning a glare from Roy. 

“Oh come on francach bheag, you know she wouldn’t have actually gotten you,” Andrew says while swinging his arm over the other boy’s shoulder. Roy tries and fails to get out of his hold, getting the older boy to belly laugh. “Come, let’s sit and talk, what’s gotten you in such a grumpy mood?” Roy looks down while being dragged to the yoga mats. Noticiting this, Andrew smiles warmly, patting the younger on the back, pointing him to two mats facing each other.

“I’ll leave you boys to yourselves then, I’ll see ya later,” Tanya shouts from near the door, earning a wave from Andrew and a grunt from Roy.

“Now,” Andrew starts, making Roy look back at him, “what seems to be the problem?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> francach bhea - little rat (I'm pretty sure that's the right translation, I used google translate :/ )


	6. Dog Days

_“Toby” an old man raised his voice from the top of a high leveled porch, I see a young boy look up at him. He’s small, skinny with a messy haircut, looks to be about six?_

_I don’t know, where am I?_

_“Yes grandpa?” he replied. The boy, Toby, looked familiar, but I can’t seem to remember who he is._

_“Come back inside,” the old man started, “it’s too hot for you to be out, you don’t want to get a sunburn now do you?”_

_Toby looked down at his arms, to check for a sunburn, but all I see now is blood. So much blood, my hands are covered in it, I look to the rest of my body, it’s drenched in the metallic smelling liquid. I look up to see the same porch the old man was on, now overrun by the stuff, from the deck to the bottom of the stairs. I start to move on my own, going up the steps, not caring if I slip and fall. The door to the house is wide open, why is it open?_

_I step through the frame just to stop in my tracks._

_I see the old man._

_On the ground._

_Surrounded by blood._

_I feel panic course through my veins, but can’t bring myself to care, it’s as if I’m not really there. It’s like someone else is standing in the red puddles and I am looking through their eyes, but why do I feel like that’s a lie? There’s banging on the front door but I don’t move, I can only stare at my grandpa._

_My grandpa, he’s my grandpa, so that means I must be...._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot this was a thing for a long time, been doing nothing all summer so I have no excuse as to WHY I can't seem to focus on writing. Anyway, this is the last pre-written chapter I have, again, but I'm hoping to upload more and actually write, since I do like this story and want to progress it. Please enjoy!

Roy keeps his breathing steady, feeling more relaxed then he did ages ago. Andrew softly hums a tone that the shorter boy doesn’t know, he knows that Andrew is waiting for him to speak first. They had been at it for hours, breathing in through their noses and out through their mouths, contorting their bodies in stretches. From the generic down-ward dog to the asana positions that they were currently in. Roy opens his eyes, forgetting when he closed them, looking at the ginger in front of him.

Andrew was a tall boy, tall even when sitting, curly ginger hair sat comfortably atop his head. His broad shoulders pulled back for better posture, in his tank top and shorts, you could see the muscles he has relaxed from years of meditation. Roy looks at Andrew’s face to see that he’s smiling softly, unbothered by the tension that the boy in the infirmary brought. If his eyes were open, Roy would be able to see the kind, bright green, gaze he had grown so comforted by. The older boy was only 17, somehow never touched by The Blind, that fact scared Roy to no end.

What if The Blind thought he could be useful, what with him being a young adult with close to military experience? Thoughts like these seemed to grab at Roy every time he let his mind wander. 

What if they forced Claire to cut up kids like her to see what makes them tick? 

What if they made Sejun fight for his survival with his bare fists? 

What if they forced Tanya to dress and act like a boy, stripping her identity away?

What if they forced Luis to watch more kids get blown up by landmines that were hidden in the ground?

They were all what if’s, but they still haunted Roy with a vengeance, making him want to become stronger, smarter, more than what he is. He remembered everything from his time with The Blind, knows how awful it is, knows how it can break you so, so easily.

“Roy?” 

Said boy startled, snapping his head up to look at the kind eyes he so loves, filled with worry. Andrew didn’t say anything more, simply moving closer to the smaller boy to hug him. Roy found his body going slack against the kind gesture, knowing full well he worried the poor soul. He wrapped his arms loosely around the taller’s midsection. Andrew pulled back, looking Roy straight in the eyes with an intense gaze. 

“You don’t have to fight your thoughts alone, my friend,” he stated firmly, making Roy smile softly up at him.

“I know,” he whispered back.


End file.
